


Home for the Holidays

by whispered_story



Series: Pieces [J3 AU verse] [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Businessman Jensen, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Lingerie, M/M, Mostly porn, Photographer Jeff, Sequel, Slight Crossdressing, Student Jared, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and after traveling all day to make him back to Jared and Jensen in time for the holidays, Jeff finds a surprise waiting for him when he gets home. He's not the only one getting a surprise for Christmas, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala) and [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift). Thank you two so much, as always!

Jeff isn't a religious man. But the sight that greets him as he steps into the kitchen makes him want to get down on his knees and thank every deity he can think of. There's no way he's ever done anything good enough, in this life or another, to deserve this.

 _This_ , being Jared all dressed up in a Santa costume. Not the fat-bellied, bearded mall Santa, though. More like the sexy stripper Santa that Jeff, until now, never knew hit every single one of his buttons. Jared's wearing black fishnet stockings instead of the usual red pants and the top part of his costume isn't baggy, but nicely fitting. The red velvet is clinging to his skin, cinched in at the waist with a big black belt, the white fluffy hem of the coat only covering him down to the very top of his thighs, meeting the lacy top of the stockings.

"Holy shit," Jeff says, voice choked. He feels a little foolish, just standing in the doorway, gaping at his boyfriend, still wearing his boots and leather jacket, probably looking more than a little worse for wear. It's been a hell of a day, but all the stress and tension are rapidly fading away now.

Jared, who has been facing him, cocks his head to the side. His soft pink lips curve up into a grin, carving deep dimples into his cheeks and revealing perfectly white teeth. 

"Welcome home," he says, and the shyness in his voice stands in stark contrast to his outfit, making Jeff's heart thunder even harder in his chest. "You like your surprise?"

"Do I like it?" Jeff repeats. "Fuck, sweetheart. I don't think I've ever liked anything more."

Jared laughs, the tone light and soft. "I aim to please," he says, a little more confident now. "And you had a tough few days, so you deserved something a little special." 

He steps closer, stockinged feet barely making a noise on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Jeff finally moves then, meeting Jared in the middle of the room, catching him by the waist and drawing him in close. He's only been gone for a few days, up in Chicago to finalize the setting up of an exhibition that is going to open right after the holidays, but he's missed this. He was supposed to be back home yesterday, but his flight was canceled due to one hell of a snowstorm and he'd spent a lonely, miserable night in an airport hotel. He's glad he was able to make it home today, but it's still been a clusterfuck of more snow and packed airports and delayed flights, hours stretching endlessly and wearing at Jeff's patience. Jeff isn't sure if he'd have survived it if he hadn't made it back for Christmas Eve—or what's left of it—and had to spend the night alone in a hotel room, without his boys for another night.

Jeff ducks his head down and nuzzles Jared's neck, breathes in the familiar scent. He feels a rush of contentment, having Jared in his arms again, tall and warm and perfect.

They stand like that, for a few moments, before Jared lets out a small, huffed laugh.

"What?" Jeff asks and draws back a little. He wants to cling to Jared for a little while longer, breathe him in, but seeing his face—his beautiful face which Jeff has spent more hours than he cares to admit staring at, cataloging—is just as good.

"I haven't even gotten a hello kiss," Jared says, eyes full of mirth and amusement. "Not gonna lie, I thought you'd have thrown me over your shoulder and carried into the bedroom by now. Jensen gave you, like, five seconds."

"Sweetheart, believe me, I'll have my way with you later," Jeff drawls, making his voice a little gruffer than usual and watching the way Jared's eyes darken, cheeks flushing softly. He fucking loves that he has that much of an effect on Jared, without even having to try hard. "But I think if I tried to carry you, I'd throw my back out."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Nah, I'm just old and fragile," Jeff says and Jared snorts. "You, on the other hand, are perfect. Perfect and dressed up so prettily for me. _Thank you_."

"Hmm. It was Jensen's idea, actually," Jared says. "He said you'd like it."

"Oh, I bet it was his idea. And a totally selfless one; not because he wanted to see you dressed up this way at all."

Jared laughs, cheeks getting even redder. Fuck, Jeff loves his boy. 

"I made him go get firewood from the shed, because he wasn't keeping his hands off me," Jared admits. "Told him this was your surprise, so you're the one who gets to take it off me."

"I'll have a stern word with him," Jeff jokes. He moves in close again, cupping Jared's face between his hand, and finally draws him down for a kiss. It's only been a few days, but the tension and need has still steadily been building up while he was away, which is why he's surprised by the fact that he doesn't feel the urge to go all in, make it dirty and deep. Instead, he kisses Jared lightly, enjoying the softness of Jared's lips, the way Jared melts into it and lets Jeff set the pace, be in control. His lips taste sweet, no doubt from eating one of the many cookies he's been baking over the last week, filling their home with the sweet, Christmassy scent. Jeff nips at Jared's bottom lip, then runs his tongue over the spot before slowly, languidly licking his way into Jared's mouth. 

When they break apart, Jared sighs, eyes fluttering open. It's the softest, sweetest noise Jeff has heard in a long time and it makes his heart squeeze a little. It still startles him sometimes how much he loves the kid, how absolutely devoted he is to him. He thought the way he felt for Jensen was a once in a lifetime thing, but to have it come along twice, to get to have both of them in his life, is something Jeff is never going to stop being grateful for.

"You're thinking something cheesy," Jared murmurs.

Jeff grins and raises his eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

"You have that look on your face." 

"You're just incredibly nice to look at," Jeff replies and feels smug at the pleased look on Jared's face. "Though I have to admit I wouldn't mind if I got to say hello to Jensen, too."

"Yeah, let's see how he's doing with the fire. He's probably pouting because I wouldn't put out until you got here."

"Probably," Jeff agrees.

"I'll get us a drink," Jared suggests and steps past Jeff to go to the fridge. Jeff's eyes follow him, dropping down to Jared's butt almost immediately. The fabric of the Santa robe is just barely covering him, the slope of his ass outlined nicely, and the stockings do nothing to hide the creamy skin of his long legs. Jeff grins and shrugs out of his leather jacket. 

He waits until Jared has poured them both a glass—champagne, because apparently it's that kinda night.

"Fancy," he notes.

Jared glances back at him. "It's Christmas Eve," he points out. "Do you want something to eat? There's plenty left over."

"Later. I had dinner on the plane."

Jared makes a face and puts the bottle into a cooler. "That's just wrong," he notes and Jeff hides his smile. Jared is a bit of a snob when it comes to food, and his and Jensen's eating habits have certainly changed for the better since Jared moved in. He's already looking forward to a midnight snack of whatever Jared cooked—right now, he just wants to be with his boys though.

Jared hands him the cooler. "We'll probably need this," he says, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips. Jared might have been teaching them all about good, home-cooked food, but Jeff and Jensen have certainly been teaching him a thing or two about drinks. "I'll take the glasses."

Jeff nods and, with his free hand, motions for Jared to step out of the kitchen first. "You lead the way, baby."

"What, one week away and you don't know your way around anymore, old man?" Jared teases.

"Nah, just want to enjoy the view. And fuck, it's a _nice_ one," Jeff shoots back and Jared blushes prettily again, ducking his head a little as he turns around without another word. Jeff can't help himself; he makes a loud, appreciative noise, lips turned up into a smirk.

"Jeff," Jared cries out, but Jeff notices that there's a definite swing in his hips, the robe flickering up a little with each step, revealing a small stripe of pale, smooth skin, little black garters leading up.

In the living-room, Jensen seems to have just gotten the fire going and he gets up from his crouched position, grinning as Jared and Jeff enter the room. Seeing him triggers the same reaction in Jeff that Jared did—love and heat and _oh thank god finally_. Jeff's freaking glad to be home, to be with Jensen and Jared again.

The Christmas tree in the corner is glowing softly, a few of the candles that are scattered around the room alight. It's all soft and nice, homelier than Jeff remembers it ever being. 

"I didn't hear you come in," Jensen notes and meets Jeff, pulling him into a quick kiss, quicker than the one Jeff shared with Jared, but harder, all the feelings of _I missed you_ and _It's good to see you again_ poured into a firm press of lips against lips. 

"Hey babe," Jensen says, smiling.

"Hey gorgeous."

"You're late. Kept us waiting for quite a while," Jensen says lightly and glances at Jared, who is setting their glasses on the table. There's one there already, presumably Jensen's, half empty, but with condensation still clinging to the surface. "We were getting worried we'd have to spend Christmas without you."

"Don't even joke about that," Jared says, mouth pulling down, his expression all soft and sad.

"Well, I'm here now," Jeff says and goes to sit down on the couch, happy to relax and stretch out his legs. "And I've decided I'm never traveling again. At least not without you two."

"Your agent will be delighted," Jensen jokes, joining him. Jared, instead of sitting down next to them, plops down right on Jeff's lap with a grin on his face, lifting his legs up to rest on Jensen's. It's funny how, despite his height and broad shoulders, the outfit makes him look oddly delicate—and sexier than Jeff thinks anyone has a right to. He knows Jared can feel his half-hard cock, enjoys it too judging by the way he wriggles around a little, teasing.

"Well, my agent can kiss my ass," Jeff says and rests his hand on Jared's hip, palming the soft curve of it. Jensen, meanwhile, wraps one hand around Jared's left ankle, eyes fixed on the two of them with a smile.

"Not literally, I hope," Jared says, voice a little perturbed. Jeff laughs.

"He has a girlfriend, babe," he reminds Jared. For all his shyness and gentle demeanor—when he isn't huffy and pissed about something Jeff or Jensen have done—Jared has a possessive streak a mile wide. He's kidding about Jeff's agent, Jeff knows, but he's usually not very happy when Jeff works with models. Jeff would never tell him, but it's kind of adorable, the way Jared gets a little clingier, the insults he mutters under his breath and the way he rolls his eyes when Jeff talks about someone too much for his liking. And the sex is damn explosive. 

It's a little sad, too, because Jeff knows Jared's reasons. Knows it's not that he doesn't trust him, but that he's been rejected by pretty much everyone he cared about—from his entire family to his friends—; he's been hurt and abandoned when he needed support the most. They've talked about it and Jeff knows Jared rationally knows neither Jeff nor Jensen will ever cheat on him, but it'll be a long time before he'll get over his fear to be left alone again, to conquer those insecurities that are so deeply rooted in him. 

Jeff sighs and kisses Jared's shoulder, letting his fingers settle on Jared's thigh, feeling the coarse, lacy trim of the stockings and the warm, naked skin above it. 

"Have you shown him yet?" Jensen asks, and there's something in the tone that catches Jeff's attention.

"No," Jared says and squirms again, his cheeks flushing. 

"Show me what?" Jeff asks.

Jensen gives him a grin that's so dirty, heat pools in Jeff's stomach. "Well, he couldn't exactly wear his usual boxer-briefs under that outfit."

" _Jensen_ insisted I couldn't," Jared interjects. "And he bought these."

"These," Jeff repeats, his fingers playing with the seam of Jared's costume, pushing it up just enough to see what Jared is wearing. The bit of fabric he can see, deep red lace and satin, the garters leading up to it, make his breath catch in his chest. "Jesus fuck."

"Merry Christmas," Jensen says, sounding pleased. 

"How the hell did he talk you into this, Jay?" Jeff asks, fingers rubbing over the lacy fabric of the panties, eyes straying back to them. He took photos of a guy wearing lacy boxer-briefs a couple of months ago and no matter how much Jeff tried to talk Jared into getting a pair, Jared just flushed all prettily and refused.

"I have my ways," Jensen replies. 

Jared snorts. "He ate me out _forever_ and then fucked me until I was too dazed to say no," he says and then smirks, eyes meeting Jeff's. "And you both owe me daily blowjobs for the next month."

"That so?"

Jared shrugs. "I can go take this off."

"Daily blowjobs it is," Jeff quickly says, tightening his hold on Jared, hand gripping the firm flesh of his hip a little harder. 

Jared breathes out a small laugh, and Jeff can't help himself. He pulls Jared in, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, and covers that beautiful mouth with his. He can feel Jared's smile against his lips, the vibration of the small, pleased hum he lets out. Jeff's fingers skate a little higher on Jared's hip, rucking the fabric up and rubbing over the silk and lace of the panties.

When they pull apart, Jared is flushed, breathing a little harder, in the way that tells Jeff how turned on he is and Jeff knows it's not just the kiss, it's the get-up, too, the fucking panties, and isn't that something?

He glances at Jensen, finds him watching them, all knowing and pleased, and Jeff grins. "So," he says, and playfully bounces Jared on his lap a little. "You gonna tell me if I've been naughty or nice this year, doll? Do I get a wish?"

"I'm the one in your lap," Jared points out. "Also, kinda gross, now that I think about it."

Jeff snorts and leans in, kissing Jared's jaw, then the soft curve of his neck. "That a no on the wish part?"

Jared tilts his head a little to the side, giving Jeff more room, and Jeff takes full advantage of it, trailing kisses down Jared's smooth, warm skin.

"Mmm, no," Jared says. "What do you want?"

Jeff nips at Jared's throat and then tips his head back, thinking about it for a second. As much as he likes having Jared sitting in his lap, dressed up and squirming, knowing what he's wearing, picturing it, Jeff wants nothing more than to see it. "I wanna watch you and Jensen," he decides.

Jared gives him a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jeff says, sliding his hand a little further back, palming Jared's butt and giving it a squeeze. "I'm gonna have my way with you later, sweetheart. But for now, I want to sit back, relax, and watch you two together."

Jared goes a little pink again, but he nods. He turns his head, looking at Jensen and Jeff follows his gaze.

Jensen is watching them, relaxed and smiling. "What? You guys think I'm not down with that?" he teases and then pats Jared's calf. "Come here, babe. Get in my lap so we can give Jeff a show."

Jared grins and scrambles of Jeff's lap and onto Jensen's, laughing when Jensen catches him around the hips and pulls him in, flushed against him. Jeff takes in the sight as Jensen tilts his head up and catches Jared's lips in a kiss. Jared is sprawled over Jensen's lap, thighs spread and knees digging into the cushion on either side of his hips, butt perched on Jensen's thighs.

Jeff pulls one knee up onto the couch, turning sideways and relaxing, eyes roaming freely over Jared and Jensen. They look beautiful together—the way Jared holds on to Jensen as they kiss, arms wrapped around his neck, body curled into Jensen, pliant and sweet. And Jensen, the way he keeps Jared pressed close, hands palming his hips, the kiss deep and controlled. Despite how tall Jared is, how he's filled out over the last year, there's no doubt about who is in charge. There never is with Jensen. 

Jeff sighs, content, and lets his hand drop to his lap, cupping himself. "God," he murmurs. Jensen makes a humming sound in reply, not breaking the kiss, and Jeff's eyes are drawn to his hands. Fingers are sliding lower, under the swell of Jared's ass, tugging him in and up a little, before Jensen moves his hands up again, taking the hem of the red velvet coat with them. Slowly, inch by inch, he reveals the underwear, and Jeff is _transfixed_. The material is deep red and lacy, clinging to the curve of Jared's ass, the garters clipped to them, the few inches of pale skin set off by the black lace-trim of the stockings, making the whole thing look even raunchier. There's a black bow at the top of the panties, too, right at the swell of Jared's ass, and Jeff's eyes get stuck on it for a few moments, heat pooling, sudden and hot, in his belly. He was hard before, but now, now Jeff _aches_.

His boys. His beautiful, hot boys, putting on a show for him, making the stress of the past few days fade completely, replacing it with need and desire and utter contentment to be here, with them, to have this.

Jensen rubs his fingers over the top of the panties, and Jeff can almost feel it, too, the scratchy material of the lacy trimming, the silkiness of the panties, the fabric heated by Jared's skin.

Jeff fumbles the button of his jeans open, pulls the zipper down, but doesn't move it any further along. Instead, he watches as Jensen breaks the kiss, slides his mouth over Jared's jaw, down his neck. Jared tips his head back, pants wetly, wantonly. He's moving on top of Jensen just so, pressing against him, rubbing up against him as his hips hitch restlessly, seeking, wanting. So fucking desperate and Jeff loves him so damn much.

"Touch him, Jensen," he instructs softly. Jensen turns his head, smiles at Jeff, and then nuzzles Jared's throat, while his hand slides up, revealing a stripe of pale skin on the small of Jared's back. Jeff watches Jensen work his fingers under the waistband of the panties, slide down lower and disappear. 

He knows every sound Jared makes, every response of Jared's body and what it means Jensen is doing with his fingers, hidden by the red fabric. The way Jared arches and sucks in a breath as Jensen slides his fingers between his cheeks, the air coming back out in little hitched gasps again when Jensen starts playing with his hole, the small, broken sound falling from his mouth when Jensen finally presses in. He can see Jensen's hand move, shift, and pictures one of Jensen's thick, long fingers pumping in and out, working Jared open. 

"M—more," Jared encourages, rocking down on Jensen's lap, on his fingers. Jeff knows Jensen complies when Jared moans loudly—and that must mean Jared already got himself ready earlier, because there's no fucking way he's taking two of Jensen's fingers dry. His face is all flushed now, pink mouth parted, fingers flexing restlessly in the fabric of Jensen's shirt, never still, never not seeking contact. He's so lost in it already, and it's something Jeff marvels at, how freaking responsive Jared is, how quickly Jensen and he can get him there. 

Jeff slides his hand down his boxer-briefs and wraps his fingers loosely around his dick, playing with it rather than stroking. Jensen is watching him, too, head turned just so.

"You should feel him, babe," he murmurs. "So wet and hot and tight for us."

He does something then that makes Jared cry out, drop his head down onto Jensen's shoulder. His body is curled up on Jensen's lap, squirming, rocking, seeking pleasure, release. Jeff wishes he had a camera, to take pictures of this, film the two of them together, so wanton and beautiful. And _his_. All his.

He licks his lips, a low moan escaping him and starts stroking himself slowly, teasing. "Think he's ready, Jen?"

"Yes. _Yes_ ," Jared answers for him, words wet and breathy, and Jensen chuckles. He turns his head, kisses the shell of Jared's ear, his jaw. 

"Sit back for me then, baby," he says and pulls his hand free, kissing Jared and smoothing his hair back with his other hand when he makes a small, displeased noise. "Let's get out of this, huh?"

Jared sits back, perched on Jensen's knees. Jensen undoes the belt for him and helps him peel him out of the robe, tossing it aside. And if Jeff thought Jared looked good before, it's nothing compared to this: flushed with arousal, hair messy, wearing nothing but black fishnet stockings with a wide, lacy trim and deep red panties, his skin glowing golden in the light of the fire. 

"Fuck, you guys," Jeff groans, rolling his lower lip between his teeth and squeezing the base of his cock, trying to stave of the excitement a little, draw this out. 

Jensen grins, all predatory and smug, and Jeff doesn't understand how he can be so in control of himself in times like this. How he can stay cool, tease both him and Jared to the brink of it being just too much. Jeff doesn't have that kind of patience.

Jensen unsnaps the little garters, and helps Jared tug off the panties too. It's a bit of a struggle, getting them down Jared's long legs, balanced carefully on the couch, and that shouldn't be hot, but it somehow is. But then again, Jeff guesses there are very few things he wouldn't find hot about Jared and Jensen.

Jensen tosses the panties onto his lap with a laugh and a, "You wanna keep them, right?" 

Jeff rolls his eyes, but he tugs the underwear into the pocket of his jeans anyway, lets his fingers skate over the material, warm from Jared's body. Hell yeah, he's keeping them. Framing them, maybe.

Naked, except for the stockings, cock hard and curved against his stomach, Jared makes a soft noise, blushes deeper if possible, and Jeff grins and winks at him. Jensen, meanwhile, has worked his pants open and he makes Jared sit up so he can push them down just enough to free his dick, big and red.

"Ready?" Jensen asks, and Jeff isn't sure who he's asking, but both he and Jared hum in agreement. Jensen fumbles with something under the throw pillows, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Fucking planned this," Jeff mumbles and Jensen shoots him a grin.

"Had to give you a proper welcome, didn't we?" he says. He slicks himself up and then pulls Jared in, pressed against his chest and up on his knees, positioned over him.

Jeff's eyes fall lower, settling on Jared's ass as Jared sinks down, Jensen holding himself steady. He watches the head of Jensen's cock, glistening with lube, press between his cheeks, and then, inch by inch, Jared lowers himself onto it, body taut and breath coming fast.

"Ah," he murmurs, all breathy. "Ah. Fuck."

Jeff echoes the sentiment, and starts stroking himself again, slow at first, then a little faster, swiping precome from the tip of his dick to make the glide a little easier. He watches the way Jared lifts up and sinks back down, the way Jensen's cock slides in and out between his cheeks. Jensen's hands are on Jared's hips, guiding, but Jared is clearly setting the pace for now, working himself up and down, both of them panting. Jensen's head tips back, onto the back of the couch, and he thrusts up into Jared now, their bodies working together so perfectly, rocking and pressing, the light of the fire dancing across their skin.

Jeff is on the brink of coming faster than he wants to be. But it's been too long. It's a little pathetic, but even a few days away from home feel like torture to him these days, set him on edge with need and want.

"Jensen. Jen, I'm--" Jared babbles, voice light, higher than usual. His eyes are screwed shut and Jeff watches the expression of utter bliss on both of his boys' faces and lets go, coming warm and sticky in his own hand, pleasure shooting hot and fast down his spine. He melts into the cushions, body trembling with aftershocks, humming with bliss. He keeps palming himself, almost too sensitive, but it feels good, and watches as Jared's movements get sloppier, pressing himself down more desperately. He does that, body seeking more, like he can get Jensen inside him deeper, filling him up even more, hips grinding down, all needy and strung-out.

Jensen's grip is tighter on Jared's hips now, fingers digging into pale flesh, hips thrusting up hard. Between low, quiet moans he's murmuring encouragements. "Yes, come on," and "come for me, baby" and "sweetheart, yes". 

Jared comes first, crying out, body shuddering, arms curling tightly around Jensen, gripping, clutching. Jensen's hands let go then, slide around him and hold him tight, burying his face in Jared's neck. Jeff can see his mouth parting, kissing or biting, moans muffled by Jared's skin as he comes too.

They stay like that, holding each other. Their breathings are harsh in the silence of the room, louder than Jeff's. Pleased, Jeff hums and pulls his hand free, wiping sticky fingers on the throw pillow next to him even though he knows Jensen will chew him out for it when he sees it. Then he shifts, finally reaching out, touching. He slides a hand up Jared's thigh, feels the little diamond-shapes of the stockings under his fingers, up to the lacy trim, which has slid lower, fabric bunched up. He lets his fingers play with it, leg pressing against Jared's, knee nudged against Jensen's upper thigh. He scoots closer, so he can lean in, kiss Jensen's neck, then Jared's shoulder.

"Fuck, you two. That was amazing," he hushes. His hand slides lower then, palm trailing over the curve of Jared's ass. He lets two fingers slide between his cheeks, too tempted, and brushes against where their bodies are connected, Jared's rim stretched around the thick width of Jensen's cock, slick and messy with lube. Jared makes a punched out, broken sound and Jeff kisses his shoulder again, nuzzles the soft warm skin. Jensen shifts, turns his head and nudges Jeff with his nose until he turns into it, lips catching in a kiss. The angle isn't good, but Jeff doesn't care one bit. He takes his time, kisses Jensen all deep and languid, free hand coming up to cup Jensen's jaw.

"Hey," Jared murmurs, demanding, and Jeff feels him move against him. Grinning, he breaks the kiss and angles his face up to kiss Jared, too, Jensen nuzzling their chins playfully.

It's fucking good to be home.

+

They cuddle on the couch for a while, bodies curled together until it gets too uncomfortable.

The fire has died down enough, so they move things to the bedroom. Jeff feels tired, but his body is still humming with want, longing for more, and from the way Jared kisses him, rubbing against him, the moment they settle into bed, he knows they're not going to get any sleep for a while yet.

He ends up lying between Jared's spread legs, eating him out, slowly until Jared is writhing and making so much noise, Jeff thinks the entire neighborhood must be able to hear him. Afterward, when Jared is all pliant and blissed out, looking absolutely debauched and about to doze off, Jensen slides in behind and fucks Jeff until they both come, Jared watching them lazily.

Taking a shower afterward feels like a chore, but Jensen, as always, insists, and then he leaves Jeff and Jared to finish cleaning up to go change the sheets. 

Despite the fact that Jeff is the one who traveled all day, Jared is the one who falls asleep first, eyes sliding shut and breath evening out after a slurred, soft, "Love you" the moment his head hits the pillows, Jensen and Jeff not even settled down yet.

Jensen curls up around Jeff, his chest to Jeff's back, and kisses his shoulder, arm sliding around him. "Glad you're home," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees and yawns. "Had to be. I couldn't miss Christmas morning with you guys."

"No," Jensen agrees. His fingers find Jeff's and his thumb brushes over Jeff's ring finger, where his wedding band used to be. Both he and Jensen stopped wearing them not too long after things with Jared took off, got serious. They're in a little box in the nightstand now, nestled safely in a velvet cushion.

"I love you," Jensen says with a sigh. Jeff tilts his head back, knowing that even though Jensen's can't see him in the darkness he'll feel the movement, know what Jeff wants, and moments later Jensen's lips cover his in a soft, slow kiss.

+

Jeff wakes up to being jostled, Jared wriggling in between them. Jeff must have turned around during the night, face to face with Jensen now. He sighs, not unhappily, and scoots back to make more room for Jared, lifting his arm to let him slide under it.

"You made me sleep on the outside," Jared says, accusation clear in his voice even though he's speaking in barely more than a whisper.

Jeff's lips twitch up into a grin. "Yeah, forced you to," he mocks. "I believe I even held a gun to your head, didn't I, sweetheart?"

Jared huffs. "You're not funny," he says and pokes Jeff between the ribs, making him yelp and laugh. He catches Jared's hand in his quickly, holding it tight against himself.

"You were out like a light and taking up half the bed."

"You're calling me fat. Again."

Jeff squints at him. There are pillow creases on his cheek, his eyes a little puffy with sleep and hair disheveled. "You're so fucking beautiful," he murmurs and leans in, catching Jared's mouth in a quick kiss, smiling at the surprised muffled noise Jared makes.

"Not fair," Jared mumbles when they break apart. Jeff grins and smooths Jared's hair down, tucking a few unruly strands behind his ear.

"You have it so tough. Not getting to sleep in the middle for one night _and_ having to live with me kissing you," he teases.

Jared smiles. "Hmmm," he says. "You bet your ass I'm sleeping in the middle again tonight though. I'll fight you for it."

"No fighting, 's Christmas," Jensen mumbles, mattress shaking a little as he scoots closer, curling one arm around around the both of them. Jeff chuckles.

"Fine. Since it's _Christmas_ ," he agrees. Jared grins at him and steals another quick kiss.

"Speaking of which," he says and Jeff knows what's coming before he can say anything else.

"Let's sleep a little longer," he says.

"Let's," Jensen echoes.

"Nope. Breakfast and presents," Jared says and Jeff quickly curls his arm around him, over Jensen's, trapping Jared between them.

"Thirty more minutes."

"Five," Jared barters.

"Forty-five," Jensen counters and Jared huffs.

"That's not how it works."

"Sixty," Jensen replies, amusement coloring his voice. Jeff grins.

"Fine, sixty and no sex for two weeks," Jared says, tone innocent but his lips are curved up in a smirk.

"Well, would you look at that, I'm up," Jensen says and sits up. Jared laughs and twists around, reaching for Jensen and pulling him back down again.

"Ten minutes of cuddling first," he says, and Jensen flops back down onto the mattress with a grin.

+

"I'm making breakfast, you get out of here," Jared says when they finally make it downstairs half an hour later. He makes shooing motions with his hands, waving Jeff and Jensen out of the kitchen.

They don't need to be told twice. The kitchen is Jared's domain, and the most Jeff or Jensen ever do is cut or stir things for him. Jeff's okay with that, since he wouldn't really want to eat anything either he or Jensen made anyway.

In the living-room, Jensen goes to turn on the lights on the Christmas tree, while Jeff straightens up the pillows on the couch a little, tossing the one he wiped his hand on onto the armchair when Jensen isn't looking.

The champagne that they never ended up drinking is still on the coffee table, gone flat now, and Jeff makes a face.

"I'll go toss it out in a moment," Jensen says, coming up behind him and curling his arms around his middle. He rests his cheek on Jeff's shoulder for a moment and kisses the side of his throat.

Jeff hums, pleased, and squints at the beautifully decorated tree with the wrapped presents under it. "What did you guys get me?"

"A piece of coal and tickets to a Britney Spears concert."

"Awesome. Just what I wanted," Jeff replies with fake cheer. "Finally an occasion to put on my new sparkly pants and pink t-shirt."

Jensen laughs softly into his neck. "Never say I'm not the best husband in the world," he teases. The word makes Jeff stiffen a little and Jensen trails a hand down Jeff's stomach, soothing.

"Come on," he says and pulls back and waves his hand at the glasses on the table. "Let's go see if Jared lets us enter the kitchen to clean this up and maybe pour us some coffee."

"You're courting danger, my friend," Jeff replies. 

"I like living on the edge," Jensen says, nodding, and picking up the glasses while Jeff takes the cooler.

+

They start opening the first presents while eating their breakfast on the couch. They open one each, until the piles have gone and wrapping paper is scattered everywhere that Jeff knows Jensen will have picked up before too long.

Their presents are mixed together on the coffee table, books and new clothes and various little things. A new briefcase for Jensen, a leather jacket for Jeff, a tablet for Jared. Judging by the way Jared beams, they picked the right present.

"This is so cool. Thank you," he says, so sincerely and sweetly it makes Jeff's heart ache a little. Last year Christmas had been good, but it had been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for Jared, the situation still new and not made better by the fact that they'd gone to Dallas and he'd met Jensen's family for the first time. It hadn't been bad, just a bit overwhelming, and while Jensen's family loves Jared, they decided to stay at home this year and keep things simple.

"Glad you like it, baby," Jensen says and kisses Jared's cheek before glancing at Jeff. Jeff gives him a small nod. "We have one more present for you."

"Oh?" Jared says and glances at the empty space under the tree. "This is probably already way over the budget than what we decided on."

"This one is kinda different," Jeff says, rubbing his hands down his jeans-clad thighs. Jensen gets up and goes to retrieve the box, hidden carefully behind Jeff's photography books on the shelf. Jeff's heart beats faster in his chest, looking back and forth between Jensen, the little box in his hands, and Jared's face. He sees the moment Jared gets it, his eyes getting wider, disbelieving.

"Sweetheart," Jeff says, clearing his throat.

"No," Jared breathes out.

"No?" Jensen echoes, pained and Jeff feels his own chest tighten.

"No, not _no_ ," Jared quickly rushes out, shaking his head. "It's just... this isn't real, right? You're not... you can't be. No _fucking_ way."

Jared doesn't swear often, not unless they're in bed and he's too caught up in it to realize what he's saying. 

"It obviously wouldn't be legal," Jeff starts, feeling hopeful. "But neither was Jensen's and my marriage back when we did it. It just felt right for us. And it feels right with you."

Jensen nods and gives Jared the box, before kneeling down in front of him, a small smile on his lips, hands settling on Jared's thighs.

"Baby. Will you please be our husband? Unofficial and acknowledged by absolutely nobody except us?" he asks, humor coloring his voice.

Jared lets out a laugh, wet and choked, a tear spilling over from his eye. Jeff pulls him against him and kisses his temple. 

"Please?" he echoes. "We love you so fucking much, sweetheart. Wanna spend the rest of our lives with you."

"Yeah," Jared says. He pulls back and wipes his eyes. He hands Jeff the little square box, his hand shaking. "You guys do it, please."

He holds out his hand, waiting. Jeff pries the box open and pulls the ring out, glancing at Jensen for his okay, before taking Jared's hand in his and slipping the ring on his finger. Jared lets out a muffled sob as it slides into place.

"Baby," Jensen murmurs, voice full of sympathy, but his eyes look a little wet, too. Jeff is feeling a little choked up himself, his chest tight. 

He and Jensen have been talking about this for months. Jeff brought it up first and the moment he voiced the thought that had been in the back of his mind for a while, he'd realized just how desperately he wanted it. And yet there'd been moments of doubt—never about how they feel about Jared, but about whether or not Jared is too young, if it's all happening too soon, if they won't end up holding Jared back. And yet, in the end, it hadn't really been a question about _if_ rather than _when_ they would do it.

Jensen gets up and moves back onto the couch with them, Jared between them. He kisses Jared first, soft and sweet, and then Jeff kisses them, too, first Jared then Jensen. They end up curled together on the couch, and Jeff has to smile at the way Jared keeps lifting his hand, looking at the ring.

Jeff only gets up once over the next hour, going to get the box with his and Jensen's rings, which Jared insists he put on them. Jeff nearly does cry then and Jared has the biggest grin on his face as he draws him into another kiss.

"So," he says when they're settled down again, sandwiched between Jeff and Jensen. The couch, which they bought earlier this year since the old one wasn't big enough, just barely fitting all three of them more or less comfortably. "Do I get to call you my husbands now?"

"Hell yeah," Jeff says. 

"Or we can wait until we have a ceremony," Jensen says. "You want one?"

Jared is quiet for a moment, then he shakes his head. "No. I want _this_ to be our ceremony. Just the three of us," he says, and Jeff kisses him softly.

"Sounds perfect to me."

Jensen hums in agreement, a smile playing around his lips and Jeff slides his hand over Jared to rest it on Jensen's hip. He doesn't think anything has ever felt as right as this moment, right then, just the three of them, the weight of his wedding ring being back around his finger familiar and yet startlingly new.


End file.
